poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Stone Army awakens/Po, Lloyd, Laval and their friends make their plans
Here is how the Stone Army awakens in The Overlord Unleashed. With Equestria shrouded in darkness, the Overlord has awakened the Stone Army with General Kozu leading them. The Overlord: General Kozu, gather the Stone Army to invade the other worlds starting with this realm! General Kozu: Yes, Overlord! So, they set off to invade the realm. The Overlord: Samukai, General Cryptor, Master Chen, Acronix, Krux, Clouse, Nadakhan, you know what to do! Samukai: Yes, Overlord! Nadakhan: As you command! The Overlord: Scorm, Spinlyn, Braptor, gather you tribes to invade this realm! Scorm: Yes, Overlord! Spinlyn: As you wish! The Overlord: Mean Six, with me! As they invited Equestria and beyond it, the Overlord laughs evilly in triumph. Meanwhile, SpongeBob was walking away from his friends. Patrick Star: SpongeBob? (sees him about to leave) Hey, where are you going? SpongeBob SquarePants: I'm going home, Patrick. Patrick Star: But what about Twilight and the princesses? SpongeBob SquarePants: What about us? We'll never survive against the Overlord. We took a huge risk for ourselves, even if we're part of some prophecy. And let's face it, Pat. We're just... screw ups. Patrick Star: We're not screw ups! SpongeBob SquarePants: Open your eyes, Patrick! We chickened out, we let our friends down. We do some childish stuff, for corn's sake! We don't belong out here! Patrick Star: We do not do childish stuff! SpongeBob SquarePants: (pulls down his shorts) Patrick, you've bought every pair of Goofy Goober underpants and have always been a kid at heart! (as the screen shows Patrick's underwear with the Goofy Goober pictures on it) What do you call that!? Patrick Star: Childish? (gets tears in his eyes) You're right, SpongeBob. We are screw ups! (runs off while sobbing then falls down) SpongeBob SquarePants: Pull your pants up, Patrick. We're going home. Lloyd Garmadon: There's no turning back now. SpongeBob SquarePants: Lloyd, Laval, Cragger, Eris! Patrick Star: Po, Tigress! (struggles to put his shorts on) SpongeBob SquarePants: How much did you hear? Tigress: We heard plenty. Patrick Star: Did you see my underwear? Eris: No, Patrick. Patrick Star: (about to pull down is shorts) Did you want to? Cragger: No, Patrick. Just keep your pants on and hear us out. Laval: You guys can't give up, you're part of this prophecy. You guys brought us together, didn't you? SpongeBob SquarePants: True. But how can we stop the Overlord? We couldn't even protect Twilight or the princesses. Tigress: It's never too late to save Equestria, SpongeBob. Because you have friends who needed you more than ever. Lloyd Garmadon: And we're friends now, because you got us to help you stop the Overlord. Eris: We need you guys now. If we don't fulfill the prophecy, the entire universe would be doomed. SpongeBob SquarePants: My friends and I even had our own Equine Gems, guess we forgot about it. Patrick Star: But how're we gonna save Twilight and the princesses on our own, SpongeBob? SpongeBob SquarePants: I wish I knew, Patrick. And we got no way to defeat the Overlord's united army. Then, Capper shows up out of nowhere. Capper: Well, good thing I happen to know of a group of mighty heroes that could handle this easily! SpongeBob SquarePants: Capper! Capper: These heroes have faced the Overlord's army and escaped! I've seen them tackle the streets of the roughest towns, break out of the tightest situations, and inspire others to join their cause! Patrick Star: I don't get it. Cragger: He's talking about you guys, Patrick. Laval: You're the ones who inspire us all to help you guys out. Capper: They even escaped certain doom at the hands of Pythor P. Chumsworth, Samukai, General Kozu, General Cryptor, Master Chen, Clouse, Nadakhan, Acronix, Krux, and the Dark Leaders of the Scorpion, Bat and Spider Tribes, Scorm, Braptor and Spinlyn. (sliding down as the others came up) Po: It's true, SpongeBob. And we were a great team! Just then, Captain Celaeno appeared with her crew coming with Captain Soto and his crew. Captain Celaeno: Are you kidding me?! We were an awesome team! Captain Soto: Me thoughts exactly, Celaeno! Squabble: (squawks) Monkey Wretch: (screeches) Boyle: Figured you could use a claw! Clancee: And a hand! Captain Celaeno: Captain Soto and his crew are on board to help us fight the Overlord! Just not on board their... actual ship. Dogshank: But Celaeno and her crew's. Mullet: That crazy snake and his cybernetic friend sunk Soto's ship. But they got back their argh! And with their help, we're ready to kick some booty. As they all shout with an argh, everyone and everypony cheered making SpongeBob realize that he never wanted Twilight to be endanger. SpongeBob SquarePants: Thanks, guys. I'm glad you're all here, I'm not gonna let the Overlord hurt Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadance or Twilight! Mantis: Now, we're talking! Capper: All right, y'all! I think our course is clear. Y'all ready to do this thang? Pinkie Pie: We're coming, Princesses! Then, everyone and everypony cheered. Pinkie Pie: As soon as we bake up a plan! As Po, Lloyd, Laval and their friends make their plans, Po taught SpongeBob about inner Peace and Chi from within him. And soon enough, they're all ready to save Eqeustria for good. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Trevor7626